Mudd's Passion
| written = | director = | novelization = Log Three by Alan Dean Foster | episode = 1x10 | production = 22008 | airdate = | date = 2269 | stardate = 4978.5 }} "Mudd's Passion" was the tenth episode of Star Trek: The Animated Series. It was produced in ''TAS'' season 1 and debuted on . The episode was directed by and written by . It was the eighth episode to be novelized by Alan Dean Foster, appearing in Star Trek: Log Three in December 1974. Harry Mudd returned in this follow-up to "Mudd's Women" and "I, Mudd". Description : guests as the voice of Harry Mudd, the character he created on the original ''Star Trek television series. In this episode, the serio-comic villain returns with a love potion that actually works!'' Log entries Episode log entries ;Captain's log, stardate 4978.4. :We are approaching the Arcadian star system on a mission to locate an old friend. ;Captain's log, supplemental. :Harry Mudd has escaped from the ''Enterprise, taking Head Nurse Chapel with him, apparently as a hostage. Meanwhile, Mister Spock is acting very strange. '' Novelization log entries ;Captain's log, stardate 5514.0 :We have entered the Arcadian system on a mission for Starfleet regional peaceforce to locate an old friend. ;Ship's log, stardate 5514.6 :We have located and made preliminary scan of a hitherto unidentified binary system with one marginally habitable world. Preparations are now underway for first advanced survey. Second advanced survey with actual landing party will probably not be carried out this trip, unless some unexpected new factor dictates in its favor. References Characters Episode characters :Arex Na Eth • Christine Chapel • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • Lora • Marion • Lyra Mayer • Shiboline M'Ress • Leonard McCoy • Harry Mudd • Montgomery Scott • Shu-luft • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Rock creature Novelization characters :Arex Na Eth • • Christine Chapel • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • Lora • Marion • Lyra Mayer • Shiboline M'Ress • Leonard McCoy • Harry Mudd • Rafe • Montgomery Scott • Shu-luft • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Rock creature Amara • Anabella • Max Bruch • Hnisto • Biblical Magi • Florence Nightingale • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles Episode starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • groundcars • NCC-1701/3 (II) (armored lander shuttle) • NCC-1701/4 (II) (armored lander shuttle) • NCC-1701/9 (class F shuttlecraft) • NCC-1701/12 (armored lander shuttle) • unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) shuttlecraft Novelization starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • hovercraft • Mudd's spacecraft • unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) shuttlecraft (armored lander • atmospheric flier • long-range scout • class F shuttlecraft) Locations Episode locations :Arcadian system (Motherlode) • unnamed planets Ilyria VI • • Omega Cygni • Ophiucus VI Novelization locations :Arcadian system (Motherlode) • unnamed planets Amusement Park planet • Darius • Ilyria VI • Milky Way Galaxy • • Omega VII • Ophiucus VI • Prometheus Science Center • Saturn • Sirius IX Races and cultures Episode races and cultures :Caitian • Human • Edosian or Triexian • Ursinoid • Vulcan • unnamed races and cultures (miners) Novelization races and cultures :Andalusian • Caitian • Human • Edosian or Triexian • Tullinite • Ursinoid • Vulcan • unnamed races and cultures (avianoid • monopedal) Lifeforms :Rigelian hypnoid • Rock creature States and organizations :Federation (Peaceforcer) • Starfleet (Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Science) Science and classification :artificial gravity • biochemistry • camera • chemistry • chronometer • class M • communications • communicator • computer • coordinates • drug • ecology • engine • force field • fusion bomb • gravity field generator • gun • hand phaser • intercom • laboratory • library computer • medikit • microhandler • microscope • microtape • phaser • probe • rocket • science • sensor • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • viewscreen • warp drive Materials and substances :alcohol • blood • coal • crystal • durallium • granite • liquid • love potion • metal • opal • plastic • quartz • quartzine • scotch whisky • soil • stone Ranks and titles :captain • chief • communications officer • crewmember • criminal • doctor • engineer • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • head nurse • lieutenant • medicine man • miner • navigator • nurse • officer • painter • physician • pilot • rank • science officer • senior officer • solicitor • Starfleet ranks • transporter chief • yeoman Other references :air regeneration system • angel • artificial gravity • assignment patch • asteroid • atmosphere • automaton • bank • beam • beetle • billiards • binary star • black hole • blue star • bridge • brig • cave • civilization • corn • credit • desert • emotion • feather • Federation law • Federation Pharmaceutical Code • fox-dancer • galaxy • gambling • gravity • helm • hour • identity card • internal security • kilometer • landing party • lizard • logic • love • lynching • magic • Megasphere • meter • The Mikado • mining • minute • mirror • moon • mountain • movie • music • mustache • navigational computer • nebula • neutron star • orange star • parking orbit • quarters • radiation • recirculation grid • recreation room • reptile • second • sector • shuttle bay • sickbay • • space • spider • sports and games • star • star system • Starfleet regulations • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • telepathy • tentacle • three-dimensional chess • transporter room • Triexian guitar • universe • vegetation Appendices Background * A different escape from planet was described in , which was set two years prior in 2267. It was possible Mudd returned to that planet, then had to engineer a second escape. * Hikaru Sulu was given command when Kirk and Spock visited Motherlode. Montgomery Scott assumed command when Kirk and Spock visited the planet of the rock creatures. * In the novelization, Arex Na Eth identified the shuttle Mudd stole, Shuttlecraft NCC-1701/12, as an armored lander. * Shuttles NCC-1701/3 (II) and NCC-1701/4 (II) were also seen in the shuttle bay. Class F shuttlecraft with the same registries appeared in stories set prior to 2269 in the UK comic strips series. Related stories Chapel's love for Spock featured in * Mudd also appeared in * * * * * * Ilyria was mentioned in * * }} Images ent1701STlog3r.jpg| . ent1701STlog3c.jpg| . mudd and Chapel.jpg|Harry Mudd and Christine Chapel Ursinoids1.jpg|Miners on Motherlode RigelianHypnoid.jpg|Mudd's Rigelian hypnoid Lyra-Mayer.jpg|Nurse Lyra Mayer and Doctor Leonard McCoy Marion.jpg|Yeoman Marion Triexian-guitar.jpg|Arex Na Eth's Triexian guitar nCC-1701-9.jpg|NCC-1701/9 RockCreatures1.jpg|Rock creatures RockCreatures2.jpg|Rock creatures RockCreatures3.jpg|Rock creatures RockCreatures4.jpg|Rock creatures RockCreatures5.jpg|Rock creatures Timeline External links * * Mudd's Passion article at [http://www.danhausertrek.com/ Curt Danhauser's Guide to Animated Star Trek]. * Mudd's Passion article by Keith R.A. DeCandido at the Tor Books website. * Mudd's Passion article at The Viewscreen. * Mudd's Passion article at Trek Today. Category:Episodes Category:TAS episodes